The novel-response drug discrimination procedure is one of several three-choice procedures developed to address interpretational difficulties that can occur under standard two-response procedures. The novel-response procedure is unique among three-choice discrimination procedures by using instructions, rather than explicit training procedures. With the novel-response procedure, participants are trained under a standard two-response (drug versus placebo) discrimination, and then instructed that in the presence of a drug stimulus unlike either of the training drugs, responses should be made on the novel-response alternative. Several studies have assessed the utility of the novel-response procedure by comparing effects under a standard two-response and the novel-response procedure in participants trained to discriminate triazolam from placebo. Results indicate that the novel-response procedure can increase the selectivity of both placebo- and drug-appropriate responding, and in this way, allows for finer distinctions to be made among sedatives than a standard two-response procedure.